


Take You All In

by Sincerely_Insanity



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Insanity/pseuds/Sincerely_Insanity
Summary: Its been 2 days since their last text, 8 days since their last phone call, 23 days since their last video chat and exactly 114 days since he last got to see Liam in person and he knows it's stupid, but he's nervous.





	Take You All In

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as 200 words of smut and I really didn't think it would be longer than 1k, but obviously I was wrong. I don't write smut like ever so if this sucks you at least know why. I've been holding onto for months now cause I'm a bit afraid it sucks hardcore, but I've been itching to post something sooooo .-. This has only been proof read by me so if you notice any errors feel free to let me know! Anyways..

_‘See you soon'_ Zayn reads for the 15th time as he tries to release the death grip he has on his cell phone. He's overwhelmed and honestly he might throw up.  
  
It feels like its been an eternity since he last saw Liam and he's more than excited for Liam to be home now that he’s done touring. However, that doesn't change the fact that a swarm of butterflies seem to be having a family reunion in his stomach at the fact that his boyfriend is only 20 minutes away. Its been 2 days since their last text, 8 days since their last phone call, 23 days since their last video chat and exactly 114 days since he last got to see Liam in person and he knows it's stupid, but he's _nervous_. He's done everything from changing his outfit (6 times) to cleaning the entire house-- right down to making sure even the fucking grout sparkles between the tiles on the kitchen floor to distract himself. Now he finds himself pacing in front of the door and obsessively re-reading Liam's text as he's out of things to do.  
  
Zayn's head snaps up at the sound of keys jingling on the other side of the door and he's sure he looks like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi as the door swings open and-  
  
yeah he's definitely gonna throw up.  
  
They both stand there for a moment. Just taking each other in. Like Zayn's sure he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of Liam even if his life depended on it. Yeah no, he'd gladly go out of this world with the last thing he saw being Liam looking incredibly soft with his hoodie (that is clearly too big for him) hanging in a way that makes him look strangely small, almost as if they had gone back in time and Liam was 16 again. But Zayn knew that wasn't the case as Liam's face was covered in scruff and as his eyes traveled downward he could just make out the bottom of his 4 tattoo that was peeking out from underneath his sleeve and-  
  
"Don't cry," Liam whispered and rushed towards Zayn's now open arms. He immediately tucked his head under Zayn's chin and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.  
  
"You are too," Zayn mumbled into Liam's hair as he heard him sniffle a few times. Liam let out a watery sounding laugh and tried to pull away, but Zayn wasn't having any of that. "Nope. You are never allowed to leave my arms again."  
  
Liam laughed again and tried once more. He stood back and moved his hands so they were cupping Zayn's cheeks. Zayn put his hands over Liam's and stood there silently, letting Liam look him over.  
  
"You look good," He practically whispered and made an attempt to lean in for a kiss, but Zayn abruptly pulled away.  
  
"Good? I did not change my outfits 6 times just for a 'you look good'," Zayn muttered, childishly imitating Liam's accent.  
  
Liam rolled his eyes fondly. "Okay you look damn good, that better?"  
  
"Oh I suppose that'll have to do for now," Zayn sighed dramatically before pulling Liam back into a bone crushing hug.  
  
They stood wrapped around each other for a bit, Zayn listening intently to Liam's calming heartbeat and before he could think any better of it-  
  
"How are the rest of the lads?"  
  
And he knew, he knew it was a stupid question and of all times to ask? The way Liam seemed to go completely still in his arms was confirmation enough. Now was not the time.  
  
"Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" Liam asked and carefully pulled away from Zayn to get a better look at his face.  
  
Zayn swallowed thickly and shook his head slightly. "Actually I'd rather-" He cut himself off as he surged forward and caught Liam's lips between his own. Liam let out a surprised sound, but quickly melted into the kiss.  
  
"God I missed you so much," Zayn mumbled against Liam's lips as he slid his hands up underneath Liam's hoodie and softly raked his blunt nails along his back, increasing the pressure when Liam let out a small moan.  
  
"You are never allowed to be gone for that long again," Zayn said, his tone leaving no room for any arguments even though they both knew perfectly well that they had no control over how long they were to be away for work. But Liam nodded anyway and pressed his body impossibly closer to Zayn's while his hands wound themselves into his hair.  
  
"I was going to give you a proper homecoming and make dinner and everything, but I think we should just skip right to the welcome home part that involves you and me being naked on our bed," Zayn admitted, whispering the last part into Liam's neck where he was working on a particularly large hickey.  
  
Liam whimpered in agreement and was immediately pushing Zayn towards the bedroom while simultaneously striping himself and tugging harshly at Zayn's shirt once he had gotten himself down to his boxers.  
  
Zayn turned on his heel at the sound of clothes hitting the floor and pouted. "No fair. You know I love stripping you."  
  
"No you love teasing me. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed," Liam demanded and gave another impatient tug to Zayn's shirt.  
  
Zayn smirked slightly and turned them around so he could back Liam towards the bed. "I think someone has forgotten who's in charge. Do you need a little reminder Leeyum?" Zayn questioned and patted Liam's bum for emphasis.  
  
Liam swallowed thickly, but shook his head.  
  
"What is it that you need then?" Zayn asked and pushed at Liam's naked chest until his back hit the mattress. Zayn crawled on top of Liam's waist and allowed the other to finally pull off his top.  
  
"I-I need you to touch me," Liam panted out as his hands began to roam all over Zayn's naked torso.  
  
"I can do that," Zayn whispered his breath hitching when Liam hooked his fingers inside the top of his jeans and gave a weak jerk.  
  
"Can these come off?" Liam asked breathlessly as his fingers were already working to pop the button open.  
  
Zayn nodded his head and swatted Liam's hands away so he could get off the bed, not missing Liam's huff of protest. Once he had himself down to his boxers he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Liam, caging him underneath himself. Liam shuddered as Zayn leaned down and ran his nose along the base of his neck, traveling upwards with his tongue not far behind. He pulled back briefly to blow lightly on the wet trail his tongue had created, watching with satisfaction as goose bumps began to litter Liam's body.  
  
"Babe relax," Zayn chuckled as Liam let out low whine.  
  
"Please Zayn, you're driving me crazy," Liam ground out as another wave of arousal washed over his body that was already slick with sweat. It never ceased to amaze Zayn how easily he could work up his boyfriend with only the simplest of touches.  
  
"Always so impatient. Just let me take you all in," Zayn mumbled against Liam's neck, loving the way he could feel Liam's abs clench underneath his wandering hands.  
  
Zayn slowly moved his attention away from Liam's neck and began leaving a trail of hot open mouth kisses down his chest, only stopping to pay his respects to the thick curls that covered Liam's pecks. He nuzzled his nose into the thickest part before inhaling deeply, knowing he had to savor the salty scent of sweat that clung to the hairs and the slightly rough burning feeling they gave off when he would run his nose along them. It was only a matter of time before Liam had his next photo shoot where they would most likely have him shave until he was as smooth as silk.  
  
"Come on Zee," Liam pleaded above him, effectively pulling him out of his hair obsessed thoughts.  
  
He gave a short grunt in response and continued his open mouth assaults against Liam's body, traveling lower and lower while simultaneously crooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Liam's boxer briefs.  
  
Liam let out a groan as Zayn traced his fingers along Liam's glorious v-line. Zayn matched his boyfriends sounds of satisfaction as he felt Liam's dick twitch desperately underneath the soft cotton material of his briefs. Liam's breath hitched and he lifted his hips slightly as Zayn began to pull his boxers down at an agonizingly slow pace. Zayn knew that if Liam had his way they both would be fully nude by now and well on their way to finishing up, but Liam said it himself, Zayn loved to tease his boyfriend-- sometimes to the point that he had Liam cuming completely untouched.  
  
With Liam's boxers now somewhere across the room Zayn settled in between his thighs, nipping slightly at the sensitive skin.  
  
"P-Please," Liam gasped in a way that had Zayn relenting almost instantly.  
  
It had been so long since he had heard Liam sound that needy, Zayn couldn't help but speed up the pace just a bit. Zayn shuffled forward slightly so he could lick a fat stripe against the underside of Liam's cock.  
  
"O-Oh my god yes," Liam panted and wound his fingers tightly in Zayn's dark hair, urging the man to take him fully into his mouth. Zayn obliged and immediately took his boyfriend in as far as he could without gagging.  
  
Zayn settled his hands on Liam's hips in order to keep him from bucking upwards and focused on taking him deeper, loving the noises that fell from Liam's lips when the tip of his cock brushed the back of Zayn's throat.  
  
Zayn abruptly withdrew Liam from his mouth and the latter's protests quickly turned into shameless whimpers as Zayn mouthed along Liam's length, stopping once his lips reached the tip so he could give it his undivided attention. He swirled his tongue around the head while he lifted one of his hands from Liam's hip and brought it up to the man's lips. Liam opened his mouth without needing to be asked and curled his tongue around two of Zayn's fingers, trying to match the way Zayn's tongue was working him over.  
  
When Zayn felt Liam had slicked up his fingers enough he gently pulled them out and slipped them between Liam's cheeks-- only to stop right before his fingers were about to slip past Liam's entrance.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Liam's head shot off the bed and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean wait? No more waiting, Zayn. _Please_."  
  
Zayn shook his head and backed up onto his knees. "I want you to do it. I want to watch you work yourself open for me. Can you do that, Leeyum?"  
  
Liam moaned loudly in response while nodding his head in agreement. He reached over to the nightstand and searched around for a few moments before revealing a bottle of lube.  
  
It's not something Zayn requested often and Liam had always had the feeling that the dark haired lad was embarrassed about it. About how much he loved to watch Liam play with himself and put on a show for Zayn.  
  
Liam never questioned it-- not even the first time Zayn had made the suggestion that they try something a little different. In fact Liam might have enjoyed it just as much as his boyfriend, if not more. And compared to the other things they had tried (some things becoming a recurring theme), Zayn's watching kink was pretty mild.  
  
Liam slicked up two fingers with a generous amount of lube and spread his legs wide so he could get a better angle. A soft sigh passed through his lips and he screwed his eyes shut in concentration as he slowly pushed the first finger inside.  
  
"L-Look at me, I want to see your eyes babe," Zayn ordered breathlessly.  
  
Liam wasn't sure when the other man had gotten rid of his boxers, but he wasn't complaining as he took in the sight of Zayn perched on his knees in front of him and lazily pumping a hand over his cock.  
  
Liam's eyes threatened to close once more as he added another finger and just barely brushed over that wonderful bundle of nerves. He pleaded with his fingers to find that spot again, but they just couldn't seem to reach. He whimpered and grinded down onto his fingers in search of that familiar rush, but the angle really wasn't doing him any favors.  
  
"Zayn I can't-- need you to." Liam whined, but continued to scissor himself open.  
  
And Zayn was on him in an instant-- guiding Liam's fingers out of his hole and carefully replacing them with his own spit slicked digits. Liam moaned loudly and worked his hips down onto his boyfriend's fingers while Zayn searched for Liam's prostate.  
  
The dark haired lad assumed he had found Liam's spot when the man let out a high pitched whine that was quickly followed by a steady stream of _'I'mreadyI'mreadyI'mready'._  
  
Zayn kept at it though, prodding Liam's prostate over and over until the man was an absolute mess.  
  
"Zayn please. I need you now," Liam whimpered. His cock was leaking profusely and was pleading right along with Liam for some kind of release.  
  
Zayn nodded in agreement and withdrew his fingers from Liam before coating his cock with lube and lining himself up in front of his boyfriend's hole that was now clenching around nothing-- begging to be filled once more.  
  
Zayn slid in slowly, doing his best to be gentle, but Liam seemed to be having none of that.  
  
"Babe, I love you, but for the love of god fuck me already," Liam demanded from underneath him.  
  
And Zayn didn't need to be told twice. He slammed into Liam, bottoming out without much of a warning causing the younger to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Just like that," Liam mewled from beneath him.

"You're beautiful," Zayn rasped as he watched the way Liam's eyebrows furrowed and his face scrunch up in pleasure. His fingers gripped Liam's hips harshly as he began to pick up the pace-- and it was a little embarrassing how close Zayn was already. But how could he not be with the way Liam was clenching around him and kept making those noises-- all needy and desperate.

Liam whined loudly when Zayn slapped his hand away from where it was beginning to wrap around his cock. "Zayn _please_."

"I know baby, I know I've got you," Zayn said huskily and wrapped his own hand around Liam's length, doing his best to match the pace of his hips. Liam's mouth opened in a silent moan when Zayn hit his prostate and thumbed over the slit of his cock at the same time. It was overwhelming in the best way and Liam wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last if Zayn kept pounding into him like that.

"C-Close," Liam choked out and dug his fingers into the damp sheets beneath them.

"Me too babe," Zayn moaned as Liam pulsed around him, it was dizzying and had him burying his face in Liam's neck. He was working on another love bite when he felt Liam spill over his hand drip onto his stomach.

"Zayn," Liam whimpered breathlessly as Zayn worked him through the last bit of his orgasm and desperately chased after his own. Zayn screwed his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over him-- practically drowning him in ecstasy. He blindly dragged his lips over Liam's jaw before they found their true target.

"I love you," Zayn whispered against Liam's lips as the two came down from their temporary high.

"Love you too," Liam replied as Zayn flopped down beside him. He cuddled up into Zayn's side and propped his chin on top of his tattooed chest-- watching his boyfriend's eyelids grow heavy and his panting slow down to something more even.

"What is it?" Zayn asked without opening his eyes like he could feel Liam staring a hole into his face.

The man in question turned to nuzzle his face into Zayn's neck. "That proper homecoming meal sounds pretty good right now."

Zayn's body trembled as a bark of laughter left his mouth. Liam pouted and pushed away from Zayn's neck to see that the man had a dopey smile sitting lightly on his lips. "What?"

Zayn opened his eyes and fixed Liam with a playful smirk. "Nothing, just forgot how you can run circles around me in the bedroom. Here I am absolutely exhausted and ready to sleep, but you're amped up ready to eat."

Liam felt a blush slowly creep it's way up his neck and settled hotly on his cheeks. "Sorry, you sleep and I'll make us something for when you wake up," He offered and moved to get out of the bed, but Zayn tugged him back with a pout of his own.

"No way, you're the one who just came back from tour. I'm supposed to be fussing over you, not the other way around," Zayn said before heaving himself off of the bed. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and padded his way to their bathroom.

“Is there anything specific you want me to make?” Zayn asked as he cleaned up Liam’s stomach with a warm wash cloth.

“Surprise me,” Liam mumbled as he fumbled out of their bed and followed closely behind Zayn into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and snuggled his head into the back of Zayn’s neck while letting a content sigh pass through his lips.

“Ya know I can’t cook with you hanging on me like that,” Zayn chuckled. He loved how Liam was always extra clingy after sex.

“I’ll be your arms then,” Liam stated as though it were the obvious (and only) solution.

“Whatever you want Jaan,” Zayn whispered fondly as he turned his head to capture Liam’s lips with his own. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readinggggg  
> Tumblr---> xxsincerely-insanityxx


End file.
